


Устал (So Tired)

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его лучший друг был единственным человеком, которому он доверял. Но тот уже два года как мёртв.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Устал (So Tired)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Müde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841642) by [crazycat1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895). 



> От переводчика: Простите, но моя любовь к ангсту не позволила пройти мимо.
> 
> Перевод также можно найти здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1229376

Он уже несколько недель не был у психотерапевта, всё равно ничего не помогало. Зачем усложнять жизнь и себе, и Элле? Он не мог с ней об этом говорить, ни с кем не мог. Его лучший друг был единственным человеком, которому он доверял. Но тот уже два года как мёртв.  
  
Джон сидел в своей маленькой светлой квартире перед ноутбуком и невидящим взглядом смотрел на пустую страницу своего блога. Элла хочет, чтобы он снова начал писать. Но писать было не о чем ещё со времён… Инцидента. И сил тоже не было. Он выходил на улицу только в случае самой крайней необходимости, например, за продуктами. Боль вернулась, и это было самое худшее, потому что приходилось снова пользоваться тростью, а он ведь так любил подолгу ходить пешком. С хромотой об этом можно было забыть. Он закрыл ноутбук и не спеша ушёл.  
  
Раз в неделю Джон ездил на кладбище. Он приносил  _ему_  свежие цветы, сидел рядом, иногда разговаривал. От этого становилось немного лучше. Он облокотился спиной на чёрный отполированный камень с золотыми буквами и закрыл глаза. Здесь было не так тяжело всё время видеть  _его_  перед собой, здесь он давал выход своим фантазиям и галлюцинациям. Спустя два года он всё еще не свыкся с мыслью о его смерти. Джон не понимал сам себя. В Афганистане он потерял несколько поистине хороших друзей, и тогда тоже было тяжело, но настолько потерянным он себя ещё никогда не чувствовал. Хотя, это не совсем так. Он чувствовал себя почти так же, прежде чем они познакомились. В то время он тоже подумывал о том, чтобы положить этому конец. Джон посмотрел на пистолет в своих руках. Такое знакомое ощущение прохлады, уверенности. Не в первый раз Джон сидел здесь и думал, не пришло ли время покончить с этим. Особой разницы это не составило бы, ведь на самом деле он уже давно мёртв. Он больше не мог работать, не мог принести абсолютно никакой пользы.   
  
В последний раз он был в 221б спустя пару дней после похорон, он просто больше не мог там находиться, даже навещать миссис Хадсон с каждым разом становилось всё труднее. Ему следовало бы наконец быть честным с самим собой, он – осколок, лишь тень самого себя, и он слишком устал.   
  
Когда уже стемнело, Джон был готов. Он взял пистолет обеими руками и засунул ствол себе в рот. Джон не любил патетику, поэтому не хотел на этой почве устраивать лишний шум. Он просто закрыл глаза и сделал последний вдох.


End file.
